Daphne Isley
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Lunar Knights= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }} Daphne Isley, once thought of as Poison Ivy, was actually a plant duplicate of Pamela to fool the Batman long enough for her to start a new life. The clone lasted longer than any of the other human plant-based lifeforms. Unfortunately, around the time Harley was let out, she began to lose integrity, both physically and mentally, planning to 'save' Harley from Peter, due to her disillusioned state that she thought he would be like the Joker. But after being saved by a concoction by Pamela and Alec Hollsman, they managed to save her, but turn her into a human/plant werewolf. Now back to a stable self, she was welcomed into Talbot Hall, taking residence in the green house, as well as becoming the Chemist Plant She-Wolf to the Lunar Knights. Characteristics *'Name': Daphne Isley *'Aliases': Pamela Isley, Poison Ivy, Ivy *'Age': 25 *'Hair': Red (Light Jungle Green in Lycan) *'Eyes': Green (in both forms) *'Likes': Plants, Nature, Harley, Peter (sees him as a force of nature), teasing Mikey through seduction and seeing the results, Riley (lover) *'Dislikes': Nature being fooled around with, the plants in pain, Harley’s babies ‘watering’ her plants, fighting with Harley, Harley getting hurt *'Family': Pamela Isley (creator/mother) Appearance Casual Lycan Form Lunar Knights Background House and Garden During the events in which wealthy bachelors were being poisoned and robbed by a strange plant creature, it was evident Pamela Isley had developed a new plant-based lifeform. Knowing that Batman would find out about it, Pamela managed to use the technology to create an artificial plant-clone copy of herself, that disintegrated in front of Batman once her plan was thrwarted and done with. But what no one knew was that Pamela had created a second copy of herself in order to provide herself with a means of escape by distracting Batman with more crimes, but mostly to keep Harley company since she was her first and only friend. All through this, Pamela left Gotham City to go to Florida. There, she had met and fell in love with one Doctor Alec Holland. But no one suspected that this clone would last longer than a few days. In fact, she seemed to be lasting much longer up to almost a year. Chemistry Once Harley was rehabilitated and sane, Ivy felt a bit... restless. The last known scheme for her was a return to the plant-based human hybrids. Namely mates for the most wealthiest in Gotham. The plan was simple: the couples would all go out on a honeymoon cruise, Ivy would trap the ship via monstrous seaweed, and once their unfortunate deaths were made out to sea, their plant mates would become the natural heirs to their fortunes. In which Ivy would take those fortunes for her own. Unfortunately, the plan had to be rushed, as Ivy learned the mates were reverting much quicker than expected. Once she made the plan simple to the human hostages, the mates began to rob their spouses, revealing their plant selves, but until the spouses grew angry and fought back. Unfortunately, the plan was once again on the halt, as Susan Wayne, Bruce’s spouse, was nowhere to be seen. Announcing that it is time for them to go, Ivy commands the seaweed to tear a hole in the hull, sinking the ship. Robin and Batgirl then showed up in the Batwing and used a chemical sprayer to disintegrate the plant-people. They also slipped Bruce a spare Batsuit in a backpack and Bruce snuck off for a minute to change. An enraged Poison Ivy grappled with Batman. Robin loaded the innocent passengers onto Ivy's speedboat, and Batman told them to leave without him. Eventually, Batman was able to throw Poison Ivy aside just as the yacht's engines overloaded and exploded, breaking the yacht into two parts. The Batwing, piloted by Batgirl, flew by and dangled a ladder, and Batman grabbed hold and was pulled free of the sinking ship, but was unable to grasp Poison Ivy's hand in time. Batman assumed Ivy drowned in the water. He was wrong. The Ivy-Thing A few weeks after the yacht sank, Ivy reappeared in Everett, more plant than human with growths all over her. She caused mayhem, looking for Harley, until both Alpha and Harley were up at the scene. Instantly, she attempted to take Harley away and to kill Alpha, but luckily Batgirl and Robin were present there to help. It was then that they noticed that Ivy was presumably slower than normal… not to mention melting. They had almost caught her, until a scientist by the name of Prof. Provarious picked her up, taking her away. Provarious had been keeping Ivy alive and stable, by stealing chemicals from Noygog and Stagg Enterprises. But on her mind was to rescue Harley from another abusive relationship she had once been inflicted with the Joker. At the moment, Alpha and Batgirl had tracked down the real Pamela and had heard the whole story from her. Alpha then asked if there was a cure for the current Ivy, but Pamela Isley replied that there was one, but it couldn't work without a bonding agent that could bond Human DNA with a second DNA source, and that it had to be bonded with a human host for a long time. Peter gambled that his Lycan strain might actually be similar, since it’s like a viral bonding agent, since it was due to selective mutation for centuries. With a little work, Pamela managed to do so, but stated that her ‘daughter’ didn’t have a lot of time. A Brand New Flower Back in Everett, Ivy and Provarious had managed to capture Harley, as Provarious took a strain of blood from her, hoping to find the bonding agent… but ultimately betrayed Ivy, as he attempted to cut off her CO2 source, suffocating her with oxygen, as he stated that he needed her to catch a werewolf for the DNA strain of the virus. Unfortunately, he underestimated her plant control in the swamp they were hiding in. Completely overwhelmed with emotions of hatred of Provarious and want/need of Harley, Ivy went ballistic and started to completely garden the entire area. Ivy went on a rampage, destroying the abandoned factory-made-lab, but made it a big enough signal for Batgirl and Alpha to spot them. A twisting and turning battle later, Peter made the idea to ingest the cure, and bite Harley transferring the cure and the virus combined together into Ivy. Suddenly, Ivy’s own body began to spasm and curdle into a monstrous bulbous form, collapsing and dying down. Realizing that she didn’t make it, Batgirl and Robin left the scene; their work done minus a failure to save Ivy. As Harley cried in Peter’s arms, the husk that was the creature that Ivy turned into, tore open… as a white and green werewolf popped out. It suddenly changed back into an exhausted Ivy, but collapsed on the ground. They took her back to Talbot Hall but nursed her in the greenhouse until she woke up, and they revealed everything to her. Ivy felt a little confused, not knowing what to do, since she found the truth about her origin. Harley assured her that since the Batman thought she had died, she had a chance to start a new, like her ‘mother’ did. Ivy thought about it, and agreed to it, as she did feel like a fresh start. With that, Peter helped get her a job at a cosmetics department at Revson, a major Parisian perfume company, as well as with a new identity: Daphne Isley. After a while, she joined the Lunar Knights as their Zeta Chlorokinetic, as well as their chemist. Personality In more terms than other, Ivy is an Eco-Defender, to say the least in extreme cases. She can be complex and ambivalent, or the simplest creature in the world, depending on one’s frame of reference. By human standards, she’s considered a ruthless killer of the second order, as she states that she only kills killers, considering herself an anti-hero. A worldly-wise seductress, and a painfully naïve child, at all the same time. This would also be the reason why she stopped thinking of herself in human terms… even if she’s a human/plant clone of Pamela herself. After her personal vendetta of seducing and ultimately betraying and hurting men, just as she was seduced and hurt, and after Peter saved her from dissolving into a puddle along iwht Harley’s help, Ivy was able to move on to deeper meaning. This Ivy sees herself in the tradition of vigilantes like Batman who chose a clod and protect its inhabitance, but like Peter and Harley, she feels compelled to protect more than just the city, but also those who are afforded the least protection by the law, such as Everett’s small section, the Narrows. As she found meaning in protecting those she cared for and safety in her powers, she eventually managed to open up to humans as well, reluctantly accepting kids in her greenhouse park at Talbot Hall, just as she found a kindred spirit in Harley. And possibly learning to trust men again… at least Peter, Mikey, and Thomas more than others. Ivy is extremely confident and sure of herself. She knows her talents and knows her weaknesses, and uses both to her advantage. She can be extremely flirty - though there is often an ulterior motive behind it. She’s got some serious emotional walls, and rarely lets anyone get past them. She also is extremely manipulative and cunning. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Zeta' *'Chlorokinesis': Semi-mystical connection to the plant world through a force called the Green. She is able to manipulate and animate plants, using roots to form supports for a tunnel. She can control an entire tree to come down on bigger opponents, ensnaring them in its branches. She once brought a whole skyscraper down with giant vines. Once turned, her Chlorokinesis has extended further, enabling her to control sentient plants that she had not created or grown. :*'Pheromone Control': Ivy is known to be able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so, but even without the pheromones, her beauty is still an asset that can she can use to seduce. *'Toxikinesis': A deliberate overdose of plant and animal based toxins into her blood stream that make her touch deadly. Ivy can create the most potently powerful floral toxins in Gotham City. Often these are secreted from her lips and administered via a kiss. They come in a number of varieties, from mind controlling drugs to instantly fatal necrotics. Her skin is toxic as well, although contact with it is usually not fatal. :*'Toxic Immunity': Immunity to all toxins, bacteria, and viruses. Abilities *'Botany': As she is a genetic copy of Pamela Isley, she has the mind of a renowned scientist with a career in Gotham City. Like her mother, she has a fascination with plants and they have been the major direction in her life even after she was born. Her knowledge of botany allows her to better manipulate her plants, as well as create special antidotes to most of the poisons and toxins. :*'Toxicology': Her specialization in Botany is Toxicology. As part of her freelance job, she uses her knowledge for perfumes, make-up and medicine. During her vigilante hours, she can use her knowledge to grow thorny plants and poisonous traps for her more powerful and unstoppable enemies. *'Seduction': Daphne Isley, like her mother/creator, is a beautiful woman but she never uses her looks or talents for personal gain until she became Poison Ivy, and later Ivy. She taunts her trapped opponents with their human desires and can even infatuate thugs to her cause through her plants or her own means. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)': Her athletic abilities are impressive but slightly not on par with Harley's. She has learned a limited style of martial arts fighting, is proficient at climbing and leaping, and is a strong and fast swimmer. Equipment *'Mini-Lab Belt' *'Arm-Mounted Crossbow': She carries a miniature repeating crossbow on her right wrist, which she typically uses as a last resort—at least against people, since it's also useful for puncturing tires. Relationships Daphne's Relationships Gallery Daphne Isley (Ivy) suits up.JPG|Daphne Isley (Ivy) suits up Daphne Isley, the Flora Wolf.JPG|Daphne Isley, the Flora Wolf Daphne Isley, casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Daphne Isley (Ivy), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan FMK, Poison Ivy Rogue outfit.png|Rogue outfit Daphne Isley, Night Gown and Gardening clothes.JPG|Outfits 1 Eyecatchers FMK Lunar Knights Female TF Aftermath.JPG|TF Aftermath 1 COM - Happy Howloween 2016.png Voice Actor Diane Pershing Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Females Category:Former Villains Category:Werewolves Category:Lunar Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Heroes Category:Omega Knights Category:Riley (FMK)'s Love Interests